Pre-Venus 1: Universe 1: Utopia (Love)
Everything in this section is set before Book 1. Universe 2: Utopia (Love) March 3, 3333: Mars "You are here because you've lived a generous life, an intelligent life, and a hard-working, formidable life amongst your peers and family. You've honored every sacred virtue that we hold dear, and congratulate you on your acceptance for this mission. Your family will be proud. Your name will be famous, in the new era of information. In the New World. Your last name will carry more weight than all other nobles, powerful men, and even dignitaries of the New World. You are the heroes, the aides, comrades, fighters, and BRINGERS of this new nation! Clasp your fists together and rise!" President Henry Rutherford Marcus was in a fury of excitement, and he, too, clasped his fists together and stood postural on the podium, facing the newly assigned Time Keepers of the USAMD. The Time Keepers imitated him without hesitation, with stern and aged faces looking up at the high pedestal President Marcus was on. They were all old and willing to serve the new nation for eternity in return for immortality. The President stepped down and was followed by Red Blue on the pedestal. “You may be seated” began Red, his voice audible over vibrating speakers around the metal-encased room making him sound robotic, “Now, your first task is rather arduous, but achievable in any circumstances. Listen carefully to my instruction and you will do just fine. In the LQM, Living Quarters on Mars, you will find a copy of my instructions and everything I am about to say, but now is your chance to ask me questions and clarify any confusion. Once you are sent to Mars, we will not be seeing each other until the task is done. “Bear in mind that if you fail to follow these instructions carefully and fuck up in anyway, not only are your consequences life-ending but so is our state of the nation and the progress of this mission. It is imperative you keep your ears and eyes open and minds sharp. Time traveling is, although not necessarily new to us, EXTREMELY risky business. Our scientists are STILL working on a few touch ups to the technology and software that enables us to do this, and we do not know of all the hazards that may exist beyond our side of reality. “Now… your first task is to travel back to your assigned time frame. Everyone has been assigned a unique year, so do not rely on each other but, rather, on your reports located in LQM. To travel back it is simple, you are given the notch mechanism that has a GUI and lets you input your desired date to travel. It’s so easy, a toddler can do it. There’s no fucking up here. You may know the rules already, but I’ll say it again. You are here because of your strength, and also age. You guys are all smart, remember that you are monitored for every move you make, every location you travel to, every date you choose to visit. Don’t falter away from the task at hand, or you’ll be stripped of all privileges. Furthermore, the Timeler will NOT teleport you. I repeat: the Timeler will NOT teleport you to any different location whatsoever! You use it on Mars to transport to the Medieval Era and you’ll die of oxygen starvation alone on red planet and nobody will notice until when we’ve had our first settlement a thousand years ago. And let me tell you now: there HAVE been bodies lying all over Mars when we arrived the first time. We had to go back and dispose of them so that the first humans to colonize on Mars weren’t weary of our travelling yet! So just remember this while you’re on Earth, or Mars, or WHEREVER! You are all smart, so it won’t happen anymore. We have everything figured out. “You will get settled in LQM for a few days and get accustomed to the Planet’s gravity and energy sources, and practice in leisurely activities for the time being. And trust me: you will miss it once you begin. Then, in 3 moons you will arrive back to Earth on priority era explorers, and with you, you will carry all necessary items including your Timeler. You will be posted in the proof buildings on floors 13, each of you in different cities depending on who your assigned seeders are. And THERE you will do your traveling. You will arrive in pre-Apocalyptic time frames so you will need to wear the attire allocated to the time frame you are currently in. They’ve been precisely labeled and organized. Once you arrive to your time frame successfully, you will head to the location marked on the SSS coordinates, and collect the artifact. This artifact is required to arrive in one piece, and working properly, DO NOT TAMPER WITH THE ARTIFACT! Do not confuse it, maim it, harm it, or threaten it. It’s very sensitive at this point, and when you return with it to the current time frame it will be very weak. You will be given instructions on what to do with it once you arrive. For now, focus on your leisurely activities and pay no mind to your task yet. Rest your mind, you’ll need it. Any questions?” Ignacio Roman Stargate raised his hands, “what are these artifacts, exactly?” he asked nervously. He was the only one of the